Home, Sweet Home, Sort of
by emomoon91
Summary: This is the story on the Lost island that you never get to see. The good one. Where everything makes as little sense as it normally does. Very fun. You should read it. See my disclaimer for any questions you might have that I won't answer...punk.
1. Are we in Hawaii?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the TV show Lost or the island it takes place on or the airplane, yada yada, etc. etc. My own characters are completely fictional and any resemblance of any to any of you is completely unintentional unless you know me. Also would like to apologize for the time line thing. It's a little messy, but I think you'll all get it. At least I hope you will. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!_**

"Keith!" Tiffany screamed as she ran back and forth across the sand. "Keithie, where are you!" she screeched again as she tripped over a stray suitcase. "Keith," she yelled loudly again, trying to make herself heard over the sound of a woman's incessant screaming.

"Godamnit! Will you shut up already! You're giving me a bloody headache!" A voice from behind her screeched.

Tiffany jumped up and spit the rest of the dirt out of her mouth. "Danielle! Thank God I found you! We need to find my Keithie!"

"Yeah, not that the rest of them matter," Danielle muttered sarcastically.

They surveyed the pandemonium surrounding them on the tropical beach who's beauty, due to the chaos, was not being appreciated much at the moment. A man in a ripped suit and blood on his face was running towards another screaming woman, pregnant and sitting close to the water. They searched further with their eyes but could see no one of their own party.

"Oh shit," Danielle said slowly when she spotted a man too near to the spinning propellers of the engine. "Get down!" Danielle grabbed Tiffany's head and pulled her to the ground with her only a split second before the man was sucked into the engine which exploded with a loud boom that seemed to cancel all noise.

They sat up slowly as the noise increased steadily once more into screams of desperation. Tiffany looked with wide-eyes to her cousin. "Thanks," she said with a long exhale of air.

Danielle flipped her off, the corners of her lips twitching.

_5 minutes earlier_

Nickolas wiped the blood from his eyebrow, flinching at the sting of his cut. He looked through the trees warily to the sand of the beach from which he could hear a girl crying. He turned at a noise from within the jungle and saw a man running quickly through the trees towards the beach. Suddenly the crying grew louder, and he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck chokingly.

"Nick!" The girl screeched loudly in his ear. Nickolas pushed her back and put his hand to his ear and turned to glare.

"Goddamn. No need to be so loud, Brittany!" He looked at his cousin as if she was crazy, which he was pretty sure she was, to find that she had a cut on her forehead and a bleeding lip and hand.

"Thank God I found you, Nick!" Brittany continued screeching before falling to her knees and extending her arms upwards. Closing her eyes, she began to screech even more. "Thank you so much God! Thank you for bringing Nick to me! And thank you so, so, so much again for letting me live! And thank you for letting Nick live! You're so merciful and good, God! Please let us find the rest of our family! Tiffany! Kimberly! Danielle! Josette! Sal!" She paused and opened one eye to look curiously up at the sky. She closed her eyes again and finished softly. "And if Keith is dead, I think it's alright if you let him into Heaven. Or maybe-"

"Brittany, shut up! Come on. Get up. Let's go. We have to find everyone else." He turned to go. Brittany grabbed his arm suddenly and spun him around to face her glare.

"The Lord, your God, has saved you, Nick! You have to give Him your praise and thanks now! Pray to Jesus!"

Nickolas pried his arm away from his cousin and stalked away towards the beach, saying, "Now's not the time."

Brittany stood in her spot for a moment, watching him with bewilderment, then took off after him. "Nick, wait! Wait, Nick!"

_25 minutes earlier_

"This is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on, my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because." Brittany and Danielle sang in unison loudly.

Danielle turned to Brittany who continued singing. "That was the 99th verse, right Britt?" She asked her cousin.

Brittany stopped and said, with a cheery smile, "Yup!" Her eyes traveled to the man seated between her and Danielle. "Whatcha reading, stranger?" She said, snapping her fingers.

The man slouched low in his seat and glared at the words in his book he had stopped reading an hour ago. "Will you keep it down please?" The man repeated yet again.

"You have an accent, you know?" Danielle told him, leaning towards him.

He leaned away from her before he realized he was leaning towards Brittany, who was leaning towards him. He sat up ramrod straight, setting his book down. "I know I got one, Darlin'" he told her mockingly.

"It's hot," Brittany said, breaking into a giggle. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" He reached up to press the button to beckon the stewardess when the plane gave a jerk. A moment later, the seat belt sign lit up. The man rolled his eyes before fastening his belt.

"Well, I'm Indigo." Brittany told him as she did her own seat belt. "And that over there is Willow."

"That a fact?" The annoyed man asked.

"Si, senore," Danielle told him in an Italian accent before looking nervously out the window.

A voice from behind them called out loudly. "Hey! Girls, put your seatbelts on!"

"We already did!" Both Brittany and Danielle whined loudly, piercing the ears of the man who sat between them.

He put his hands to his ears and muttered, "Goddamn."

_10 minutes later_

"Kim, you okay?" Josette asked her younger cousin. Kimberly sat up, tears gathering quickly in her eyes. She looked at her foot, drenched in sand and blood and began to sob, speaking incoherently in between cries. Josette shushed her. "It's okay, Kim. We're alive. It's okay." She looked worriedly towards the beach where people were screaming and crying. Kimberly quieted down enough for Josette to stand her up.

"What happened, Jo?" Kimberly asked hysterically, limping with Josette towards the beach.

"The question isn't just what happened. It's what's going to happen." Josette muttered under her breath.

Just as she turned to face the wreckage of the airplane, Sal ran up to them, looking worried. A long cut ran down his left shoulder. "Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"We're fine," Josette replied. "Have you seen the others?" They looked around quickly and spotted Nickolas and Brittany rushing towards them. Josette saw that he brother and cousin both had small cuts on their faces and arms but could also see that besides that, they were alright.

"Oh my God! Kimberly! Jo! Sal! Thank God you guys are alive! Thank you G-"

"Brittany," Nickolas said warningly. "You guys, alright?"

Josette nodded. "We still need to find Tiffany and Danielle though." They watched through the wreckage as a man in a dark suit gave CPR to a woman passed out on the sand. "This cannot be happening," Jo muttered. They all watched in disbelief as bleeding people screamed and cried.

_25 minutes earlier_

"Can't you help me as I'm starting to burn. All alone. Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction." Kimberly began singing along to the music playing from Danielle's iPod that she'd taken before takeoff. She did not realize how loud she was until Keith, her sister's boyfriend, shoved her shoulder.

She took the earphones out of her ears to glare at him in disbelief. "Can I help you, you fat lard?" She asked him in her classic airhead voice.

"Keep it down, Kim!" Tiffany exclaimed just as loudly, not taking her eyes off her surfing magazine.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and was about to put the earphones back on when she spotted a man watching them. He looked tired and had a little stubble on his face, but she'd already decided, he was hot. She smiled at him and gave him a little wave. He grinned tiredly, his cheeks tinting slightly, and gave her a small nod.

"Jeez, Kim. No need to continue being a sl-" Keith wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Kim had grabbed his hair in her hand.

"Are you sure you want to finish that?" Kim asked. When he didn't reply, she let go, tilted her head with a smile, and patted him on the head. "Good boy." She ignored another of her sister's admonishments. She began to put the earphones into her ears again when the plane gave a jerk and a shudder. The seat belt light flashed on a moment later, scaring the girl out of her wits for just a second. They began buckling into their seat belts, and Kim managed to give Keith another pinch before turning the iPod back on.

_15 minutes later_

"Hey! Guys! Over here!"

They looked over to see Tiffany and Danielle walking swiftly towards them, waving. "Hey, they're the only ones who didn't get hurt at all." Sal laughed in relief as they watched the two walk towards them. Suddenly the wing of the plane, that they stood not fifteen feet from began to sway. They all looked to see a pregnant woman and a large guy were sitting nearer the wing. The man in the suit ran towards them yelling incoherently, waving his arms. Tiffany and Danielle slowed, unsure whether to proceed. The suited man put his arm around the woman and both the and the large man managed to quickly walk the woman out of the way of the wing which came crashing down. A split second before the explosion, the five of them threw themselves to the ground. Nickolas had to pull Brittany by her arm, as she didn't seem to realize what was going on. The explosion rocked the ground slightly, the intense heat leaving them out of breath.

Nickolas dragged Brittany back to her feet as the heat subsided. Sal and Josette both helped Kimberly up. They all looked across the sand once again to see the two men and the woman also getting up. Their gazes traveled further to rest upon Tiffany and Danielle who were lying on the sand.

_30 minutes earlier_

"Rock. Paper. Scissors. I win." Josette said for the fifth time in a row. Nickolas looked away in half amusement, half annoyance as Sal laughed at his expense. "That's it," she continued. "I get to drive once we get there."

"No, I think Sal should drive. He's the adult."

"Whatever you say, loser. We already made a deal." Josette began to read her book once again, ignoring the rest of her brother's complaints.

"Well, actually, Nick's right. See the women belong in the kitchen. Ain't that right, Nick? And the men should be driving." Sal said informatively. He put his hands in front of his face, as Josette's book came flying in his direction a second later. "Oh, shit," he said, laughing.

Josette peered into the aisle, trying to see what was going on with Danielle and Brittany. Still looking, she spoke, "We're going to get kicked off this plane." she muttered. "Can you get kicked off a plane. Because if you can, we are so off. Why did we give them those seats? That guy is going to complain."

"Maybe we should make them switch seats," Nickolas said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go-" Suddenly, the plane gave a jerk. A moment later, the seat belt sign flashed on. The three of them looked at each other worriedly before buckling their seat belts.

"Hey! Girls, put your seat belts on!" Sal shouted to Brittany and Danielle.

"We already did!" They both shouted loudly. Josette slouched in her seat in embarrassment as Sal and Nickolas laughed.

_30 minutes later_

The five of them rushed towards Tiffany and Danielle who sat up dazedly. This time, they both had cuts on their faces and arms as well. They helped them stand, and for a moment everyone made sure that everyone else was fine.

"Just two minutes ago Sal was saying that you guys were the only one who weren't hurt..." Josette began

Danielle pushed Sal, making him stumble. "You just had to be the one to curse us!" She exclaimed, only making him laugh.

"Stop it, Danielle! Calm down you guys." Nickolas said.

"Shut up, asshole," Kimberly said, smacking his head with a half laugh, half sob.

"Hey, have you guys seen Keith?" Tiffany looked worried as she continued looking around at the milling crowd of survivors.

"No, thank God," Brittany muttered under her breath right before getting smacked by Danielle.

"We'll find him, Tiff," Josette told her cousin.

They continued looking around until their gazes fell on the endlessly blue ocean. The seriousness of their situation finally sunk in. The lives lost. The crisis surrounding them.

"Guys..." Danielle said slowly. "Where are we?"

There was a slight pause. Then Brittany spoke. "Hey, do you think we're in Hawaii?" She asked happily, bounding towards the water. A second later, Danielle had already smacked her a second time.


	2. I'm Scared

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the TV show Lost or the island it takes place on or the airplane, yada yada, etc. etc. My own characters are completely fictional and any resemblance of any to any of you is completely unintentional unless you know me. Also would like to apologize for the time line thing. It's a little messy, but I think you'll all get it. At least I hope you will. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!_**

"So, what do we do?" Nickolas finally asked. They had crowded together nearer the trees as the chaos around them had finally calmed to a minimum. All feeling exhausted, they sat in a tight, quiet circle, all wondering the same thing.

"First, we should probably find our bags. At least the ones we didn't check. We shouldn't be expecting rescue boats until tomorrow at the latest." Josette said.

"What! The first thing we have to do is find Keith!" Tiffany exclaimed, hysterically.

"And we should all clean up a little. As well as we can." Josette continued.

Tiffany huffed impatiently and crossed her arms.

"Everybody keep a look out for my green army backpack," Nickolas told them as they stood to begin a search. They spread out thinly over the sand, trying to avoid the small fires on the plane parts that had yet to go out.

"Hey, I have to go bathroom, Brittany," Kimberly informed her sister.

"Uh huh," Brittany said distractedly as she searched for her diary.

"Danielle," Kimberly said softly to her cousin. "Come with me."

Without anyone's notice they backed off into the confines of the jungle, Kimberly only slightly limping.

Five minutes later, Jo, Nick, Sal, Tiff and Brittany had all gathered in their same spot. They had managed to find everyone's bags except for Brittany who was nearly hyperventilating about the fact that someone might read her diary. Tiffany was taking a gulp of water from the bottle she'd stashed away in her bag earlier when she noticed two of their party was missing. She spit her water out all over the rest of them.

"Where the hell are Dim and Kanielle! I mean...Kim and Danielle!"

Everyone looked around for a moment. "Oh, shit," Sal said.

"Stupid bitches," Nickolas said under his breath. "I'm going to beat them when they get back."

"_If _ they get back," Josette replied. "Brittany, where did they go?"

Brittany looked up in surprise and stared around her. Her eyes rested finally on Jo. "Who? Me?"

"No, the other Brittany sitting right here with us. Yes, of course you, you idiot!"

"Oh," Brittany paused to ponder the question. "The bathroom, I think."

"Great. And when they get back, why don't they tell me where it is since I seemed to have forgotten that we landed on an island with Port-a-Potties on it," Josette replied disgustedly, shaking her head.

"Why did you let them go, stupid!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"They should have told me where they were going, damnit!" Nickolas said.

"Alright, guys. Calm down. They can't have gone far anyway. If they're not back in a couple minutes, we'll go looking for them, but until then, let's just stay together and stay calm." Jo said, finishing the conversation.

Tiff rolled her eyes in frustration before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She looked at it for a moment before throwing it onto her backpack. "No service."

Sal turned his on and with one glance, shook his head. Nick looked at his own. "No battery." Jo reached into her bag for hers and came out empty-handed. She closed her eyes slowly, breathing in and out. When she opened them, she was looking at Brittany who was decidedly looking the other direction. She nearly started to whistle when all of a sudden Josette said her name slowly. Britt's eyes shifted, and she bit her lip, still looking away.

"Brittany!" Tiffany screeched, causing some of the other cast aways to look at them curiously.

"What?" Britt replied defensively.

"Do you happen to know where my cell phone is, sweetie?" Josette asked condescendingly.

"No-" Brittany started to reply.

"Yeah, didn't you and Danielle take it right before the plane took off?" Sal asked suddenly, cutting Britt off.

Josette closed her eyes again, then looked at Britt once more. "Look, I'm not mad, okay, Brittany? I promise. Just tell me where my phone is."

Brittany hesitated. "It fell into the toilet?" She said as if asking a question. "On accident." She added quickly.

"Oh good. Because I was hoping you weren't going to tell me that you did it on purpose as a contest to see who could miss getting it in." Josette said cheerily before glaring daggers at her cousin.

"Hey, the girls ain't back yet," Sal said.

"Great," Tiffany said, drawing the word out sarcastically. "Now what?"

_Australia_

"Danielle!" Josette shouted.

"Kimberly!" Tiffany shouted at the same time.

"Stop eating like a pig," Nickolas told Danielle angrily.

The two younger girls simply laughed.

"Little monster, man," Sal laughed. "You gotta act like ladies." He told them. He ducked out of the way when a plastic knife came flying at him from Danielle's direction. "Oh, shit," he laughed.

"Christ," Josette sighed, checking the service of her cell phone to see if she should call the rental service in Los Angeles to make sure their car would be ready as soon as they arrived.

"What time is it?" Keith asked.

Before anyone replied, Kimberly and Danielle began speaking again in airhead voices.

"So, why can't we like get dressed in our evening gowns now?" Danielle asked.

"Like, yeah. We like look so hot." Kimberly said, trying not to laugh, but failing.

"No time since you people wanted to be pigs and eat first. You'll have to get dressed on the plane or as soon as we land." Josette told them, sticking her phone back in her bag. Before the two younger girls could finish their plates of Chinese food, she took the plates and placed them on a tray which she then handed to Sal to throw out, who, in turn, looked scared because Danielle was glaring at him for taking her food.

"Alright. We should go, so we don't miss the flight." Keith said, standing.

The rest continued sitting as they talked, then laughed as across the cafeteria a woman spilled coffee on her husband. Before Danielle could mock the language of the arguing couple, Josette made Kimberly smack her. They finally stood with their carry-on bags to get to the correct gate. As they sat down to wait, Kimberly pointed to a man across the room.

"There's that guy who was yelling at the lady behind the counter, earlier," she told them.

"Kimberly stop pointing, " Tiffany and Keith said at the time same time. Tiffany looked at her boyfriend and laughed.

"Get a room," Danielle coughed under her breath. Everyone laughed at the two who ignored them.

Brittany spoke suddenly. "Hey, has anyone seen my diary?"

_Present_

"There you fuckers are," Nickolas exclaimed.

Kimberly and Danielle walked out of the jungle laughing about something.

"Where were you!" Nick said before anyone else could.

"Walking," Danielle replied arrogantly.

"Who said you could?" He asked.

"God," Danielle retorted at her brother. "He gave me legs, didn't he?"

"Stop acting like a bitch or-"

"You'll what?" Danielle retorted again.

Nickolas raised a hand to hit her.

"Nick!" Both Tiffany and Kimberly yelled.

"Nickolas! Stop acting like an asshole!" Josette yelled at him. "You're not the only one stuck on this damn island! And if you don't know how to take charge of things without getting angry, then stay the hell out of the way."

Nickolas glared at everyone before stalking off. In the mean time, no one had noticed that Keith was standing at the edge of the jungle.

"Keith!" Tiffany screeched, running to him.

"Oh, yeah," Danielle said off-handedly. "We found Keithy. Wandering around like a chicken with his head cut off."

Danielle and Kimberly both began to laugh hysterically loud before whispering in each other's ears.

"Oh, yeah!" Kimberly said loudly.

"I'll tell her," Danielle said loudly also.

The two pulled Brittany aside. As Josette and Sal gathered what supplies they'd found in their bags, they also managed to overhear some of the conversation between the three younger girls. Danielle and Kimberly began ranting about a doctor in the middle of the jungle with a lady convict who was sewing thread through his skin with a needle.

"They're talkin' about that lady with the U.S. Marshall we saw earlier," Sal said softly.

"And they'd better stop. It's none of our business, and it's better to keep our mouths shut about it because I don't think everyone knows anyway, and there's no reason they have to." Josette replied quietly.

When the three girls were done talking, they called them over and made them promise to stop calling the woman a prisoner or convict. They also told Tiffany and Keith who had taken a break from making out.

"Nick probably won't be back 'til tomorrow," Brittany said sadly. "Like that time he ran away at Halloween for the whole night."

"Oh well. His choice." Josette said. "Anyway, he needs time to cool off and stop being an asshole."

"He ain't an asshole. He's just stressed." Sal said.

"Shut up, Sal," Said three different voices.

That night, Nick sat alone on the other side of the beach, wrapped in his sweater.

"Such an a'hole. He always does that," Josette said for the second time.

They were sitting around a fire across from two other men. One was Middle Eastern. The other was British, with his hood pulled over his face who was writing something on his hand. They had managed to find extra sweaters from the wreckage. At first, they'd sat quietly staring at the water or the stars. Then Danielle had suggested a game of twenty questions. They were already on the 10th round. Danielle was thinking of setting Josette on fire but no one had guessed that just yet. When Danielle revealed what she'd been thinking, Josette ended the game. Danielle saw the Middle Eastern man across them laugh at her answer and decided to introduce herself right before asking his own name of him.

"Sayid." He replied. "It's nice to meet you, Danielle."

Danielle stared at him for a moment, the fire reflecting scarily in her eyes. Then she let out a breath and a sigh before pulling Kim and Britt with her to sit next to the girl behind them at another fire. Kim and Danielle were commenting on how sexy the man's accent was when Britt began speaking to the girl they'd sat next to who was pregnant.

"What's your name?" Danielle asked suddenly.

"I'm Claire." The girl replied in an Australian accent.

"I'm Danielle. This is Brittany. And that's Kimberly. You're pregnant."

"Yeah, I know." Claire laughed, as she finished her last bite of food. "You're all from Los Angeles?"

"Beverly Hills," Kimberly said cockily, pulling her sunglasses down over her eyes.

"Retard," Danielle coughed under her breath, making Claire laugh again.

"Are you alone here?" Kimberly asked after rolling her eyes at Danielle.

Claire paused, her smile fading. "Yeah. How about you?"

"No. Unfortunately." Danielle replied. "That's Josette, my older sister," She said pointing over her shoulder, her fingers shaped as is they were a gun. "That's Sal, our friend. That's Tiffany, my cousin. Britt's and Kim's older sister. And that's a...thing," She finished, pointing at Keith.

"Oh, and that emo boy over there is Danielle's brother, Nick. He's mad." Kimberly supplied.

Claire laughed again. "You're a funny bunch." She said. "Where're your parents?" She asked.

"In Los Angeles. At my brother's wedding." Danielle replied. "We were supposed to be there too actually. Now."

"Actually we were supposed to be in San Diego where we live, but Chris, Danielle's brother, moved the wedding to tonight instead of next week."

"Yeah, we're like not even supposed to be here," Kimberly said.

"Oh, well that's awful." Claire said.

"Really? I'm having fun," Danielle said with a crazy smile.

Claire laughed once more before saying, "You're all a bit young, it seems."

"Not really," Danielle replied. "Kim is 15," Danielle said, gesturing to her cousin on her left. "Britt and I are 16. Jo and Tiff are 18. Sal's 22. Nick is 17. And...am I forgetting someone?"

"You forgot Keith." Kimberly said.

"Like I said, not forgetting anyone." Danielle laughed.

Claire smiled cautiously, looking over at Keith. "Why don't you like him?" She asked quietly.

Danielle looked behind her shoulder. "What are you talking about? We love him. Hot accent that Sayid." She said with a smile.

Claire couldn't help but laugh at their antics. "Sayid, huh? I haven't gotten around to introducing myself to anyone just yet." She told them.

"Well, why not?" Britt asked.

"Come on," Danielle said standing up and offering her hand. "We'll introduce you to everyone."

With that the four of them joined the other fire once again where Jo and Sal were talking to Sayid.

"Slut." Kimberly said loudly.

"Not as good a slut as you, Kim." Jo replied.

Suddenly the other man, sitting next to Sayid, laughed loudly. He looked up with a smile. "I'm Charlie." He said with a wave to each of them.

"Oh." Danielle began.

"My." Kimberly continued.

"What?" Britt asked, then realized what was going on. "God!" She yelled.

The three girls suddenly broke into song. "You all everybody," They sang loudly before being shushed by Josette and Tiff.

"You're Charlie!" Danielle exclaimed.

"I love the bass player!" Kimberly said.

"My favorite!" Britt said, loudest of all. The three of them stood to approach Charlie with hugs as the others looked on in laughter. Suddenly, a loud roar seemed to come from the jungle, startling everyone out of their seats. A moment later, the tops of the trees began to rustle violently. They moved with the crowd of people getting nearer the edge of the trees to see just what the hell was going on. At another roar, Kimberly landed in Danielle's arms, who nearly toppled over trying to hold her. Tiffany grabbed Keith's jacket tightly, as they stared into the darkness of the trees. Jo backed into Sal and grabbed his arm tightly.

"Guys? Where's Nick?" Brittany said in a trembling voice. She spoke when no one replied. "I'm scared."


End file.
